The delicate balance
by Honeyxbee
Summary: Captain Kirkland is convinced that Spain has captured his bratty but precious America and will go to any length trying to recover him.


I recoil in pain as the tip of the sword thrust through my stomach violently. I cry out loudly, the sword is ripped back out as I stagger back. The triumphant grin from Kirkland was enough to make my blood boil.

"Do yer ever know when to give up Spanish bastard?", he glares down at me like I was a festering pile of whale carcass, well his face was either that pretty but rather plain and boring. The troubled man tried to feed me the sob story as usual I sympathized and this it were it go me. I cough up a little of my insides along with my dignity as a pirate. I curse silently in spanish and he steps forward and roughly grabs me. "Oi, you swine I was talking to yer.." if I didn't already know that, I try not to roll my eyes.

I glare back and breathe deeply after a moment as the increasing urge to to strangle him grows I finally regress due to the given the current wound I carry. Shit, I won't be able to execute my plan out. "England, for the bloody last time. I didn't take America, I swear!".

He easily pushes me to the ground, I try to sit up but he slams his foot in my stomach. "tomato bastardo!" I grunt, "I haven't taken America, just let me go". He grimaces, I can understand his worry, if my Romano had gone missing for even a day I'd hunt down every idiota I knew and find out where he is. But why take me to his ship? And keep my crew locked in cells. His crew must be checking for him and my treasure. I narrow my eyes, "is that your only motive, Kirkland?" I say with my usual venom.

He face twists into something vile, I just smile.. guess it is his only motive. "How dare yer slime rat?!" he rags my hair across the room as I almost plead him to let go of my raven locks. He slams my face against the desk, guess I hit a nerve. I grimace but smile even at his dismay, so he does it another time for good measure. I groan loudly, he looms over me "stupid fucker".

I hold my head and almost curl up. He steps over me and looks at me with disgust. "Tell me or else I'll skin yer alive by keel hauling you" I shiver in response at the image conjured up, a pirate's worse fear. "I don't know where America is, amigo" he doesn't like that response and decides to painfully tug my hair. "Listen here Spain, if I don't get him back unharmed it'll be worser for yer and your brat Romano".

I grit my teeth, this is getting tiresome. "I said I haven't seen the brat", I glare up at him. Is he deaf or something, he breathes in deeply and closes his eyes. "Fine you'll stay here" he says calmly says and lets go of my hair suddenly. I rub the patch of my scalp he touched with his grubby fingers, maybe I could exchange something for my freedom. "Kirkland.. I've got a good map.. but of course in exchange for my crews and my freedom" I grin wildly.

His face turns dark, "I'm not taking the offer, you coward!". I'm not a coward..

"Bastardo! How dare you call me a coward! I'm the best pirate out here." I growl lowly, who does he think he is. His face morphs into an amused look, "Do you know who yer talkin to? The best British pirate there is, I will conquer all! So watch yer tongue or I'll cut it out" he laughs menacingly. His ravenous crow like eyes had been devoid of any emotion as he paces up and down almost circling me like a great white shark. This man was indeed a man eater.

I look down, "he's on board, you'll find him unharmed. Please just let my crew go now." His mouth curves upward, "Ah, that wasn't so hard? Now where's your treasure, Spain?", he kneels down to me and grasps my chin. I bite my lip, he tilts his head almost mockingly. "Not talking? Why that hurts my very soul, Spain." I just can't..

"You'll never find it British fool.." I chuckle, "no ones has ever laid a hand on it and no one ever will" I say with absolute certainty. He raises an eyebrow, "my, my..what confidence, but I will get it out yer..". My jaws tightened up as he leans closer trying to invade my space, why is he acting so strange... Stupid Kirkland. I freeze up, curse those damn deep pools of sea aqua and my palm are drenched in sweat now. He strokes my face gently,"I will find out, you know Sapin" he grins and leans in closer.

I stutter and fall back, "idiota! Get away from me" I scowl, he stands up like nothing happened and walks to the door. "Well I guess I could leave you here for a few hours.. don't get too lonely, I'll be back soon" he says tauntingly, as he exits quickly and locks the door behind him. I hold onto my now crimson soaked shirt, I need something to stop this bleeding before I pass out.. I stagger over to his cluttered and unruly desk but accidentally stubble over a loose floor board sending me crashing over the thick wooden desk, I fall hard onto my back and I groan loudly. I see stars and the over shadowing darkness.


End file.
